User talk:Disneygirl94
Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Disneygirl94 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Phin68 (Talk) 02:29, 22 July 2009 “Isabella, he doesn’t LIKE me, not in the way I want him too.” I say in tears. I crunch up in a tight little ball. “I want to go rot in a hole, and die.” I say. Isabella sighs and climbs off my bed. “Okay, I’ll leave you now. Just think about you guys Emily, Ferb does NOT hate you.” She opens the door, and looks back at me. “See ya later.” She says, and closes the door. (This is where the new writing starts. -che) I sigh and look at my ceiling. He probably doesn't hate me, but I sure hate myself for letting that slip out. I sit in the bedroom for hours on end until I hear the phone ring downstairs, making me jump. I ignore it until my father comes up, offering me the phone. "It's Ferb." I look at him. "I don't want to talk." My father silently hands me the phone and leaves. I pick up the phone. "Hello?" "Um… Emily?" Ferb's voice says. "What was that in the backyard today?" I stay silent. "Hello?" he says. "Emily, are you there?" I sigh. "Yes, I'm here…" "You kind of… ignored… my question… what was that?" I resign myself to the fact that I have to answer him. "Ferb," I say, forcing myself to get the words out. "I— I like you." Now it's Ferb's turn to be silent. "…Really?" "Yes," I say, feeling tears streaming down my face at the thought of him not liking me back. He laughs. Seriously. I feel even worse. Oh, gosh. He really ''doesn't like me!'' "Oh, you would not believe how much of a relief that is, Emily!" he says, leaving me totally confused. "How is that a relief?" I myself am not relieved— I'm angry! He doesn't take me seriously? "Because I like you, too!" he says. I hear him gasp slightly. "Oops." I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FEMILY 4EVA!!!!!!!!! (yeah!) M&M 18:31, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey Have you seen my Star Wars adaptation, Kid Wars, I had to leave out a few important details, but I still think it's good.-Phinfan I miss you! DG, I may not totally understand why you left, and as you may or may not know, TeamPhineas has left this wiki. (it's me! TeamPhin AND TeamPhineas) And I'm not gonna be all cliche and beg for you to come back. But I do want you to know that we all miss you and love you. I even drew a couple of Emilys in your honor, and will most likely draw another one sometime soon. DG, your art is too incredible NOT to be shared. But you have your reasons, and I respect those reasons. For example, I left this wiki because people accused me of stealing. And whether or not your reasoning is the same, I want you to know that I support you in whatever you do. And I see you as more than an amazing artist. You're a wonderful person, with imagination (who else could've invented a wonderful character like Emily?), heart, and talent. Personally, I think you are destined for bigger things than this wiki, or even dA. I can easily see you as a cartoonist someday. And if possible, I would be right beside you, writing the things that you draw. I just wanted you to know that whatever happens, I'm gonna stay by you. And while I may not particaularly LIKE this wiki, if it's the only way I can see your amazing artwork, then so be it. I DO wish you would come back, but if you don't, I understand. No one can be as amazing as you. I guarantee it. I'm sorry if this message ticks you off, and you can hate me if you want. But I just had to let you know that I miss and love you! ~Haley~ (aka dA's TeamPhin and this wiki's TeamPhineas) Cool Artwork They're possibly better than the real thing. Danville Times Image Just asking if you have an fanpic ready for the Times. It's due August 15. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 15:09, August 13, 2010 (UTC) It could be anything you want, but I recommend something SBTY-ish. Oh, and if you are interested on making a review of Summer Belongs To You! (SBTY) don't bother speak up. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 15:23, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Yep. Same due date, before August 15. Because we are trying to be on time here. The Times is coming up August 16. Just as the Tri State Gazette on the Canon wiki, the Times comes out bi weekly every 1st and 16th day of a month. Send your review to my email ( ) You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 15:31, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey Where do you keep dissapearing to?-Phinfan I suppose you haven't heard of my original piece, Phineas the Acrobat-Phinfan Hi Hi DG. :) Ummm...Why is your User Page blank? P&I4EVAH! 15:02, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Times Picture I saw the message you left on Faddy's talk page about your picture. And your picture is the next issue. This issue is Ferblover's turn. Then you. Then me. It's a cycle. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 02:24, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Long story made short; You are one step closer to administrator rights. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 00:19, August 24, 2010 (UTC) hey can I ask you something you made somecharacter's to be tthe kid's of Baljeet on one of them you said it wasn't clear who there mother is if'ts still unclear can there mother be Ginger p.s:can you please give me the title of all the stories Emily was in in I know to. Times Fanpic Do you have a new fanpic for the times? It's coming out Sept 1/2. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 10:42, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Haha, glad you liked it. DG, be''have''. (: [[User:American che|'American che']]{chicken! ...ehehe, i'm gonna eat you!} 21:07, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi DG! :D P&I4EVAH! 01:14, September 10, 2010 (UTC) NVM I found it that Bajjet's wife is Mistu. 0.0 Woah, that's an awesome picture up their, your art teacher must love you. About those new characters Heinz84 added on SYTC... He asked me if he could add them, and... I kinda... okay'd it... I'M SORRYYYY!-Phinfan ----- Don't forget to submit your picture for the Times, it's due 17 September. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 15:39, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Times Pic That's an awesome pic, but it's my turn XD. Faddy for some reason forgets who's turn it is every time... We can either print both of ours or hold yours til next issue. Which one do you want to do? Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 03:37, September 13, 2010 (UTC) I was thinking of adding a "Jeremy" for Amanda, maybe Stacy and Coltrane's son, and maybe also a "Suzy", problem is I can't think of any names.-Phinfan pICTURE You know, this isn't realy important but the pciture you drew, Phinibella Jump.jpg was awesome! You're a really good drawer, and I'm suprised you didn't trace! Ducky Mo Mo is my friend. 00:51, September 20, 2010 (UTC) HIIII DDDGGGG!! Well I dunno if you noticed, but I have a couple stories up that are in the process of being made (In Noctem, RAWEFChe) and some that I dunno if you read (I Hate Basketball!, etc.) (waves again) HAAAI! [[User:American che|'Invader Lyn']]{YOU'RE AFTER MY ROBOT BEE!} 20:38, September 21, 2010 (UTC) (slaps forehead) There's another idea. When I get writers' block, I tend to do crossovers to take up time. But thanks for the idea, I'll start on that soon. And don't rag on yourself! I like the stories you write, Old Friend From Britain is coming out awesomistically! [[User:American che|'Invader Lyn']]{YOU'RE AFTER MY ROBOT BEE!} 20:50, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Sounds awesome! :D [[User:American che|'Invader Lyn']]{YOU'RE AFTER MY ROBOT BEE!} 21:11, September 21, 2010 (UTC) The PaF interviews was sweet, can I add a little?-Phinfan Well I wanna change a few of Adrian's answers to make him sound more like the self-proclaimed ladies man I envisioned him as, like how he's so confidant that Becky Von Stom likes him.-Phinfan I also added Adrian's favorite movie, I think you'll be surprised.-Phinfan Do you have a fanpic ready for the next times on October 1? You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 15:34, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey! I totally love your work! My favorite? EMILY KINNEY! You're character is loved all around the globe! FEMILY ROXS! ~hYPERhEARTS58 You're not really the one doing the images, but Goldy is just stuck in a middle of nothing. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 23:43, September 23, 2010 (UTC) I just thought of something, maybe Phineas and Isabella had there honeymoon in Paris, it would really make up for Phineas ignoring Isabella back in Paris when their were kids, do you think I should write about that?-Phinfan